New Recruits
by DaneKate
Summary: somethings gonna happen... wanna know? read it! XD just kidding3 this story is post the Avengers and is about two of my OC's. there is bank robbery and Fury takes an eyewitness to the helicarrier with the newer recruited agent Falke. but is the girl just a witness?


**I've always wanted to do a fanfic, I have made many almost none of them has ever been complete (and I have not had somewhere to put them up ^^') **

**so I can not promise I'll get it done ^^' (but I will try! XD)it is entirely up to you and what you think about my story.**

**this is the first chapter in the story and it's a little short, I know****^^' ****but thought it was a good place to stop :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I own nothing, nothing at all! only my OCs :3**

**I wish you all happy reading and a good day! 3**

She sat on a small wooden chair next to a white plastic table. They had made one of the table legs shorter than the others, causing it to tilt when ever she moved a bit too much.

They had loosened one of the light bubbles making the lights go on and off and no and off again.

All the walls was a weird mix of gray and light green, on multiple places of the wall was the colour also scraped off and replaced with small dots of red. Blood they didn't care to wash off or left it there on purpose.

_They properly painted all of this. _She thought with disgust. There was no way this had happened over time by itself.

_They have planted the 'blood' on the walls, they made the lights switch and fucked up the table._

She lifted her head slightly to look at the far wall in front of her with the only door and the giant mirror, smiling at it.

She knew what they were trying to do.

_You try to make me nervous._

_ you try to make me break? _

_Well I'm not going down without a fight. _

_I have done nothing wrong Director._

Fury stood on the other side of the 'mirror' watching the young girl sitting on the chair, her legs pulled up under her chin covering her naked body, well knowing that's she knew he was holding his eye on her.

"You called?" Said a red-haired woman with thick German agent walking in the small room, standing next to Fury.

She was in a tight leather suit like all the other agents all though hers was slightly different, with flashes of dark green when in the light was right.

Her red-orange hair was tight pulled back in a long braided ponytail that reached the middle of her back.

"Yes I did" the director answered without further explanation.

The woman rolled her eyes at him, slowly starting to lose her patience.

"Would you care to tell me _why_ you called me? Why we are here at the sticky police station?" She paused for a second, only just now noticing the girl.

"And why the hell is that girl _naked!?" _Without knowing or just not caring she had started to yell at Fury. Her temper easily and way too quickly getting the better of her as usual.

"Because she ripped it!" The director growled back at her, tired of her explosive anger issues.

_Good thing Dr. Banner was the one with the Hulk and not her. _He thought before facing her to continue.

"Today, only about half an hour ago there was a hostage situation in the bank. Some psychopath just ran in putting a gun to a kids head yelling and flicking out, coursing a total chaos when this girl-" he turned to look at her again getting if possible an even more serious look is his eye "-started screaming and turned into some sort of monster"

"You gotta be kidding. How?" Now having forgotten about her anger, she followers Fury's eye to look at the girl.

"I don't know Falke" he said using her code name. Not that was anything new Fury always called all the agents by their 'code names', a habit he had gotten after working with the Avengers team a little over a year ago.

"Who is she anyway? You know that don't you"

"Daughter of a Danish police chief, she moved to the US a couple of years ago after her father got killed... Something with a bomb I think. Her name is Tina Larsen, she had been working for the police as an interrogator but now she is under our command"

"_Was_?" Falke almost yelled again, looking with a raised eyebrow at her boos.

"She's gonna be an agent? You just said she was some kind of monster!"

"Her conduction is similar to Banner's but we don't know anything about her jet, she could be dangerous if not under control"

"So she's going in Banner's old cell? ... Locked up?" Falker's anger was replaced by pity when she saw the girl looking up at her _though_ the mirror.

" for now, yes" he shined tiredly, he had to tell the Avengers about this if they didn't already knew. Stark probably already waited for him at the Helicarrier wanting to know what the hell was going on, so he could stick his nose in some non-of-your-business yet again.

"Get her packed up and ready, we're going to the Helicarrier. Now"

"Yes sir"

**End of part one.**

**oh! and BTW English is not my first language^^' so if anything is wrong blame Google XD **


End file.
